


Kiss Me, Quick!

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia, will you let me kiss you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Quick!

“Lydia! Kiss me, quick!” Isabelle said as she pushed her way through the crowds to get to the woman as everyone started to count down. Lydia looked up from her champagne, suddenly becoming more aware of everyone pairing off.

 

She looked around the room, finding Simon near Rapheal before glancing at Isabelle as the other shadowhunter moved closer. She blinked a couple of times, trying to remember just how much she had had to drink. She had lost count somewhere around three, Magnus having enchanted the glasses to make them refill themselves.

 

“You-you don’t want to be with Simon?” Lydia asked, feeling her heart flutter when the drink was taken from her hands and Isabelle’s arms wrapped around her waist. She pointed towards the other side of the room. “He’s right over there.”

 

“Why would I want to be with Simon when I’m standing in front of the most beautiful person here?” Isabelle said, smiling softly and Lydia had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She leaned in a little closer, the others around them shouting the final few seconds.

 

“Five…four…three…”

 

“Lydia, will you let me kiss you?”

 

Her heart was was beating faster in her chest and Lydia threw her arms around Isabelle’s neck and kissed her before the count ended. Isabelle pulled her closer and kissed her back. Lydia didn’t know how long it had been before they finally parted.

 

Isabelle’s fingers gently caressed her cheek and Lydia opened her eyes to look up at the other woman. “Happy New Year, Lydia.”

 

“Happy New Year, Izzy,” Lydia said before leaning back in for another kiss.


End file.
